111115-I Am Your Love And You Are Mine
19:07:18 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 19:08:26 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:09:31 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG went to sleep at the table at milo's house, only to wake up in the archives -- 19:11:03 CSO: When Serios wakes, he's stretched out on a couch, in what appears to be a small office. The desk in the corner is littered with bandages and pens. Libby is across from him, over by the window, drinking a cup of tea, and facing out into the vastness of space. 19:11:37 CGG: Miss. Libby.... I.... I. Am. Sorry.... Things. Did. Not. Go. As. I. Had. Hoped.... 19:12:40 CGG: I. Mean.... Miss. Aaisha. Is. Away. From. Scarlet'S. Grasp.... But.... Myself. And. Mr. Aesona.... 19:13:08 CSO: "It's all right, Serios." 19:14:12 CGG: Admittedly.... Miss. Aaisha. Did. More. To. Subvert. The. Plans. Of. Scarlet. Than. Either. Myself. Or. Mr. Aesona.... 19:15:41 CSO: "It's all right, Serios." Her tone is more insistent. "What's done is done." 19:17:08 CGG: I. Understand.... I. Just. Wanted. To. Make. Certain. You. Were. Not. Angry. With. Her. Though. My. Love.... 19:17:39 CSO: "I'm not. If I were angry, she'd be dead." She laughs dryly. 19:18:40 CGG: ...You. Know. What. Scarlet. Tried. To. Do. If. I. Am. Correct.... 19:19:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looked a bit ashamed -- 19:19:16 CSO: "I saw it." 19:20:41 CGG: I. Could. Not. Free. Myself. Without. Prodding.... I. Could. Not. Keep. Mr. Aesona. From. Being. Controlled.... I.... But. I. Will. Learn.... I. Want. To. Be. The. Serios. Calier. That. You. See.... 19:21:23 CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:21:23 CHM: ∴ A white carapacian in bright clothing enters carrying a stack of books. "Oracle, regarding some of the more recent book acquisitions, it seems there were some un-... Why is that here?" Meira sulks. 19:21:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns towards the carapacian -- 19:22:03 CGG: So. There. Are. Indeed. White. Ones.... 19:22:21 CGG: Excuse. Me. For. That. Comment.... 19:22:25 CSO: Libby turns toward the Carapacian. "This is Serios. My partner. He died on Derse. Serios, this is one of my handmaidens, Meira." 19:23:00 CHM: ∴ Meira nods. "This is a bad time, then?" 19:23:27 CSO: "No, it's not like he's going anywhere. What seems to be the problem?" 19:25:01 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks confused at the situation happening -- 19:25:05 CHM: ∴ "We ran into severl indecipherable passages. They don't seem to be in the database's current knowledge of Alternian. I'm hoping its not another simple mistake, but..." She places the books on a table and opens the top one for the Oracle to see. 19:25:14 CHM: ∴ several* 19:25:43 CGG: Lost. Passages. Of. Alternian. Origin? 19:26:19 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has most assuredly gotten his interest piqued -- 19:30:46 CSO: Libby runs her fingers over the page idly. "Hmm, Serios, come here. Maybe you can solve this little mystery for us." 19:31:57 CGG: Of. Course.... I. Am. Well. Versed. In. The. Ancient. Tomes. Of. My. People.... 19:32:10 CSO: "Meira, would you bring some tea, and some lunch, for Serios and I? I fear we may have a lot of reading to do." 19:32:26 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps up to the tomes in question -- 19:32:44 CHM: ∴ Meira gives a light curtsey and leaves the room. 19:33:52 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down at the tome that was said to be indicipherable -- 19:35:38 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO steps aside, letting Serios view the first book. It appears to be a journal of a ancient violet blood.-- 19:37:57 CGG: I. Do. Not. Recall. Seeing. Anything. Of. This. Figure. Before.... The. Guardian.... 19:38:16 CSO: In the journal he refers to himself as "The Guardian" and he details his life after his failure to protect the Heiress he chose to serve, who had been given the title "The Disgrace" and taken such shame on herself, rather than let him die in her fight with the Empress. 19:39:24 CGG: ....It. Feels. As. If. History. Repeats.... This. Account.... It. Is. Almost.... It. Could. Not. Be.... 19:41:06 CSO: Libby rubs Serios' back. "Feel free to take it, and read it. Afterward you can tell me how to file it correctly in the Archives." 19:41:36 CGG: This. Troll.... This. Violet. Blood.... There. Is. A. Kinship. I. Can. Feel. With. Him.... His. Circumstances.... Yes. Of. Course. I. Will. Tell. You. How. To. File. It.... 19:42:18 CGG: This. Feel. More. Than. Just. A. Mere. Coincidence. Though. My. Love.... Was. The. Handmaiden. Really. Unable. To. Decipher. This. Text? 19:43:48 CSO: She nods. "Alternian is not a language we are familiar with, I'm afraid. We have little more than a child's understanding of it." 19:44:20 CGG: Ah. Of. Course.... 19:45:04 CGG: But. This. Troll.... I. Am. Certain. Of. It.... I. Have. Only. Just. Started. To. Read. His. Accounts. But. He. Is. My. Ancestor..... 19:45:54 CSO: "Oh? What is an ancestor to a troll, anyway?" 19:46:17 CHM: ∴ Meira returns with two cups of tea and a loaf of some type of cake. She sets the tray far from the books so as not to damage them. "Your favorites, Oracle." 19:47:25 CGG: It. Is. A. Bit. Complicated.... While. There. Is. No. Direct. Way. To. Find. A. Link. For. One. Such. As. Myself. To. A. Troll. Like. This. There. Is. A. Thought. That. There. Is. A. Special. Kinship. Between. These. Trolls. Of. The. Past. And. The. Current. Incarnations.... 19:48:11 CGG: It. Is. Thought. That. The. Decendent. Is. Meant. To. Grasp. Onto. Some. Idea. Or. Wish. Of. The. Ancestor. That. They. Had. Wanted. To. Accomplish. 19:48:55 CGG: Or. Even. That. They. Are. Suppose. To. Follow. In. The. Footsteps.... Or. Avoid. The. Troubles. That. Had. Befallen. Them. 19:49:02 CSO: Libby smiles to Serios, then nods to the Carapacian. "Meira, of the two you're better with Alternian. How do you interpret this Ancestor business?" 19:50:50 CHM: ∴ "I recall.... previously reading on it... and an odd gut instinct... That its a bit of hogwash. Your genetics dictate your physical build, certainly, but they should have little to do with your feelings and goals. Taking that on is a choice. If it's a socially accepted thing to do, wouldn't they just kill off all the troublesome ones anyway?" 19:52:16 CGG: It. Feels. You. Do. Not. Understand. At. All.... And. Anyone. Who. Knew. Me. And. Could. Read. This. Could. Feel. The. Parallels. Between. Myself. And. The. Guardian. 19:53:18 CHM: ∴ Meira scoffs. "I feel parallels between myself and some insects. Empathy is not Destiny." 19:53:38 CGG: Says. One. Who. Serves. A. Seer. 19:54:39 CGG: Regardless. Of. What. You. Say. I. Am. Certain. He. Is. My. Ancestor.... 19:54:55 CGG: And. That. He. Left. These. Tomes. For. Me. To. Find. At. Some. Point. 19:55:59 CSO: Libby sits down in the chair near the desk and makes grabby hands at the cake. 19:56:52 CHM: ∴ Meira cuts a piece, and a fruity smell fills the room. She hands a small plate to the Oracle, followed by a cup of tea. 19:57:45 CSO: She curls up in a ball on the chair, the teacup balanced on one knee while she eats the cake. "What's Moira doing?" 19:58:48 CHM: ∴ "I'm not sure. We scheduled apart time today for some reason after she mentioned boys might be nice." Meira sighs. "I don't think we're arguing though." 20:00:06 CGG: Perhaps. They. Had. Wanted. A. Private. Rendevous. With. A. Possible. Suitor? 20:00:51 CGG: Whoever. This. Moira. Is. I. Mean.... 20:01:48 CHM: ∴ "Suitors don't just /happen/." Meira waves him off, serving him a slice of the fruity cake and tea as well. 20:03:04 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO smiles sweetly. "Maybe Moira has taken a liking to our other guest. The Mage of Time." -- 20:03:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks at the cake and tea being served him, and accepts it... -- 20:03:29 CHM: ∴ Meira hisses. "Time?" 20:03:31 CGG: Is. Mr. Aesona. Here. Right. Now. As. Well? 20:04:03 CGG: I. Mean. Awake.... I. Understand. That. He. Told. Me. Of. This. Place.... 20:05:30 CGG: Speaking. Of. Which.... What. Exactly. Is. My. Nature. Right. Now? I. Am. Certainly. Not. Dead. But. This. Is. The. Me. What. Had.... Well. You. Know.... 20:06:13 CGG: Why. Do. I. Still. Appear. Elsewhere. When. I. Rest? 20:06:21 CSO: Libby takes a sip of the tea, balancing it on her knee. 20:06:38 CSO: "Normally, when a player die, when they sleep, they are tortured by my Wardens." 20:06:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks skeptically at the tea but then also sips it... -- 20:07:03 CSO: "I would not allow that for you or Nyarla, of course. So I fished you out of the blackness and brought you here." 20:08:48 CSO: "You are a ghost, of your dream self. I suppose that's the easiest way to explain it. But I brought you here, and you are safe. And hopefully, you can come to enjoy yourself." 20:09:14 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG found the tea acceptable and takes another sip -- 20:09:28 CGG: Well. I. Do. Get. To. Spend. My. Resting. Hours. With. You. Now. 20:09:53 CGG: Though. That. Was. Not. Exactly. How. I. Had. Thought. We. Would. Spend. Time. Together. 20:12:32 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO smirks. "What did you have in mind, then?" -- 20:12:55 CHM: ∴ "Well, if you could translate those books, I'd be happy." Meira approaches the door. 20:13:22 CGG: I. Had. Meant. How. In. Terms. Of. How. We. Would. Be. Reunited.... But.... I. Also. Did. Think.... Well.... 20:13:27 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes terribly -- 20:13:41 CSO: Giggling, Libby turns to Meira. "Lock the door behind you. I'll call you when I need you." 20:13:56 CHM: ∴ "That's my cue!" She does so and leaves the door locked behind her. 20:15:34 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG seems a tad surprised at how suddenly the two had left... -- 20:15:56 CGG: I. Take. It. You. Had. Expressed. Instructions. To. Them. On. Certain. Circumstances? 20:16:27 CSO: She takes another sip of tea. "Let's just say I have threatened them with death numerous times if they ever interrupt us while you are here." 20:17:29 CGG: Ah. I. See.... A. Tad. Extreme.... But. I. Can. Understand. 20:18:53 CGG: There. Were. Other. Things. I. Had. Intended. To. Ask. Before.... Well.... 20:19:01 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks a bit awkward... -- 20:19:21 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO sets the cup down on her desk and crosses to sit beside him on the couch. "Feel free, love." -- 20:20:23 CGG: Not. To. Bring. Up. A. Horrible. Subject. But. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Aaisha. Can. Still. Be. Used. By. Scarlet. In. Terms. Of. Spying.... I. Recalled. You. Saying. The. Nano.... Nanotech.... Had. Prevented. Scarlet. From. Doing. The. Same. With. Me. 20:21:41 CGG: Now. That. She. Does. Not. Have. A. Hold. On. Anyone. I. Did. Want. To. Make. Certain. She. Does. Not. Keep. Using. Them.... 20:22:55 CSO: Libby's face falls just a touch. "Oh... you want more nanites." 20:23:46 CGG: I. Do. Not. Just. Want. Nanites. My. Love..... But. In. Terms. Of. Them. Yes.... But. If. It. Can. Wait.... 20:24:46 CGG: I. Just. Only. Thought. To. Ask. Now. Before. I. Forgot.... 20:24:53 CGG: Due. To.... Distractions.... 20:25:17 CSO: "I can get some for you." She furrows her brow. "What distractions? If there's anything you're single-minded about it's Aaisha's safety. 20:25:18 CSO: " 20:26:37 CGG: My. Love. Please.... I. Know. You. Have. A. Hard. Time. Understanding.... But. It. Is. Both. A. Duty. And. My. Pale. Feelings.... And. I. Care. For. Your. Safety. As. Well.... And. Your. Feelings.... 20:27:40 CSO: "I know. I'm just moody. Seeing the way you spoke to her, even knowing it was Scarlet..." She pulls her knees up to her chest. 20:28:30 CGG: I. Understand.... Those. Were. Not. The. Truth. Though.... The. Witch. Has. A. Way. Of. Holding. Me. Up. To. Lies.... 20:28:44 CGG: Even. Miss. Aaisha. Knew. The. Truth.... 20:29:56 CSO: "I know. That doesn't make it not hurt." 20:30:25 CGG: That. Was. What. Scarlet. Had. Intended.... To. Cause. You. Pain.... 20:31:20 CGG: She. Said. As. Much. To. Me. Before. Doing. What. She. Had. Done.... 20:31:27 CSO: "Yes, I know." 20:32:28 CGG: If. I. Can. Help. It. I. Will. Keep. Her. From. Doing. So.... 20:32:56 CGG: But. I. Still. Have. Much. To. Learn. In. Terms. Of. Becoming. The. Prince..... 20:33:04 CSO: "I know she picked Aaisha because it specifically plays into my fears. Because we," she gestures to herself, "Don't do moirails, and such emotional dalliance is considered just as much a betrayal as a physical one. And while I will not ask you not to have a Moirail, GodOS knows you need the support, it doesn't mean it does not hurt." 20:33:49 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG goes in to hug her close to him -- 20:34:13 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. I. Can. Hurt. You. So..... 20:34:27 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO doesn't fight it. "Eh, if it was easy, it wouldn't be worth it." -- 20:35:33 CGG: I. Suppose. That. Is. True.... 20:38:11 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG kisses her forehead and then lifts her head up -- 20:38:59 CSO: "Yes, Serios?" 20:39:09 CGG: I. Would. Hope. I. Am. Not. Forcing. You. To. Compromise. Much. Of. Your. Ideas. Though.... I. Must. Be. Serios.... And. You. Must. Be. Libby.... 20:39:29 CSO: She smiles. "That's all I ever asked for." 20:40:47 CGG: I. Feel. As. If. The. Primer. You. Gave. Me. Was. More. Than. Just. An. Acceptance. Of. Who. I. Am.... That. It. Was. Also. A. Lesson. I. Must. Keep. To. My. Heart.... 20:41:43 CGG: I. Must. Not. Let. The. Trials. Ahead. Dictate. Who. I. Am.... I. Am. Serios. Callier.... And. I. Am. Your. Love. As. You. Are. Mine. 20:41:57 CSO: She blushes profusely. 20:42:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG chuckles a bit from seeing her blush and kisses her passionately -- 20:43:44 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO returns the kiss eagerly. -- Fade to black Category:Libby Category:Serios Category:Handmaidens